Kiria
Kiria is the god of death in the Kreya religion, and sometimes regarded to also be the god of rebirth or reincarnation. He is also believed to be connected to music. Depiction Kiria is pictured as a Kreya man with a skull-like face, often playing music on a flute or panpipes. His music is said to keep life flowing; to keep people dying and people being born and reborn. Kiria's role in the Kreya Religion Kiria is not often regarded as evil, but he is disliked, and people are wary of anything said to be conected with him. He is believed to trigger K'relyra, the Kreyan apocalypse, by stopping (generally through no fault of his own, but this varies) his music and letting everything die but nothing be born. The most common writings believed about K'relyra say the following: "There will come a day in the future when death's flute will break and the eternal music will cease to be. Helios will crash into Modlika, and all will turn to fire. The Gods will war and will smash mountains beneath their feet. Then Lynas shall fall at Kanati's hand and he at Cyli's hand, and she of her own despair. Stone will become dust, oceans will dry and vanish, the sky will be red with blood, and Korilis will feed on the ruin. Masked giants will split the world in two, and their mounts will take to the sky. This will be the last day of all days, and none will survive." Kiria is also strongly connected to music, and in many legends is summoned by its playing.this is why, though music is important to the Kreya, certain sacred songs are only rarely played, for fear of summoning him. The Flute The flute which Kiria carries is, in traditional Kreya religion, vital to the flow of time and the cycle of death and rebirth. The most commonly cited legend of the flute's creation is as follows: "One day, Kiria, lord of the dead, was wandering the forest when he heard the sound of music. Curious, for it was like nothing that he had heard before, he followed it, and it lead him to a krakia. There, he found many Kreya gathered around a fire. Several were playing unfamiliar instruments while others danced. Intrigued, Kiria joined them. "What is the source of the music?" he asked the Kreya. "Lord Kiria, it is a flute, and I am its inventor," one replied. Kiria went from that place, then, and found himself in the golden wood, where a sacred tree had fallen to the ground. Though he knew that the use of the wood was forbidden, he was curious. After all, how could sacred materials make anything that was not beautiful? Out of its bows, he fashioned a flute of his own, and began to play. Soon, the creatures around him found themselves dancing to its rhythm. Even time and the rhythm of life itself itself began a dance, taking on the rhythm that it still follows today. But the entrance to her sacred wood had summoned Lynas, she of Sky, who was displeased. "Lord Kiria," she cried, "what have you done?" For she knew that he had changed the flow of life forever, and that stopping the music now would be impossible. And she was correct, for when the death Lord tried to reply, he found that he could not stop playing his music. For as life was bound to the flute so was he, until such time as they would be forcefully separated at the end of all things. And that is the story of how Kiria created his flute, and why we do not use the trees at the centre of the sacred wood." Category:Legend Category:Religion Category:God Category:Kreya